Saiyuki Wackey Time
by Joce
Summary: What do the boys do for fun after their recording? Find out! R&R, minnasan!
1. Cloth Lion

Saiyuki Wacky Time  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Yo guys! Guess what?  
  
Sanzo, Kou, Homura, J-san, J-chan, Hakkai, Shien, Gojyo, Doku, Zenon, Goku, Nataku and Joey(Scalice): Do we want to know?  
  
Joce: Yes! *Death glare.*  
  
Everyone else: *Sweatdrop and sigh.* Whaaaaaaaaaaat?  
  
Joce: I took another Saiyuki Compatibilty Test and it paired me up with Sanzo. Paired my sister, Kit, up with Kou, and Ammy with Homura. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
Sanzo: *Sweatdrop.* You? Me? Huh?  
  
Kou: *Blank face.* Kit? Me? Whazza?  
  
Homura: *Facefault.* Ammy? Me? Na-nani?  
  
Sanzo, Kou and Homura: YOU AND THOSE DAMNED TESTS!  
  
Joce: I was curious. *Cute pouting face.*  
  
Sanzo and Joey: Joce does not own Saiyuki. Isn't that right? Ms.Jocelyn Dawn Hoover-Colvett!  
  
Joce: That's my school name...  
  
Sanzo and Joey: Jocelyn Dawn Hoover.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Narrator #1 (Joce): We join our Saiyuki cast at their homes when not on stage!  
  
Narrator #2 (Joey): You and your brillant ideas...  
  
Joce: Aw, shud-dap!  
  
Joey: Glad to, may I leave now?  
  
Joce: *Glares.* No.  
  
----Cloth Lion----  
  
Roles:  
Goku - Cloth Lion  
Gojyo - Cloth Lion's Friend  
Sanzo - Cloth Lion's Victim  
Hakkai - Cloth Repairer  
Joce - Narrator #1  
Joey - Narrator #2  
  
Goku: *Roars from mountain top.*  
  
Sanzo: O.O Ignoramus... -.-;  
  
Goku: *Looks at Sanzo.* Oooooooooooooo! Cloth!  
  
Sanzo: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Runs.*  
  
Goku: *Chases Sanzo down.*  
  
Hakkai: Maa maa... ^.^;  
  
Gojyo: *Watches in amusement.* Go Goku! ^o^  
  
Joce: Uh, pssssst! Joey!  
  
Joey: Nn?  
  
Joce: What's my line?  
  
Joey: *Falls over.* It's "An hour later."  
  
Joce: An hour later!  
  
Joey: *Plugs ears.* Moron!  
  
Joce: *Kicks him in the groin.* Hmph!  
  
Sanzo: *Wearing only his shirt and boxers.* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Goku: *Laughs insanely, tosses Hakkai Sanzo's clothing.*  
  
Joce: ^o^ Oh! That'll come in handy!  
  
Joey: ^.^; Uh oh.  
  
Gojyo: *Calls Goku.*  
  
Goku: *Takes a cell phone out of his costume.* Konnichiwa?  
  
Gojyo: *Over the phone.* Hey, I think you've tourted the bouzu long enough, dear.  
  
Goku: *Rips off Sanzo's shirt and throws it to Hakkai.* 'Kay. All yours Hakkai!  
  
Hakkai: ^.^; Ah...  
  
----End----  
  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.......  
........  
.........  
..........  
...........  
............  
.............  
..............  
...............  
................  
.................  
..................  
...................  
....................  
.....................  
......................  
.......................  
........................  
.........................  
..........................  
...........................  
............................  
.............................  
..............................  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Joce: PYRAMID!  
  
Joey: Odd-ball.  
  
Sanzo: What kind of pervert are you!?  
  
Joce: Hey! Hey! Gojyo and Hakkai helped me write this! Next is 'Goku had a Gojyo' aka "Mary had a Little Lamb."  
  
Sanzo: Ha!  
  
Joce: Then 'Hakkai had a Sanzo.' ^o^ Oh! I'm evil!  
  
Sanzo: How could you? *Turns chibi and cries.*  
  
Joce: Hakkai! Chibi Sanzo!  
  
Hakkai: *Calms the Chibi Sanzo.* Maa maa, Sanzo.  
  
Joce: R&R peoples! Ja ne!  
  
Everyone else: Ja ne! 


	2. Goku had a Perverted Gojyo

Saiyuki Wackey Time: Goku Had A Perverted Gojyo  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Ha ha! Revenge is sweet!  
  
Gojyo: DAMN YOU!  
  
Joce: I know. ^0^  
  
Naruto, Tyson, Goku, Luffy and Yoh: *Sweatdrop.* Joce does not own Saiyuki, Naruto, Beyblade, One Piece or Shaman King.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Joce: Okay, here we go! Come on, Goku, Naruto, Tyson, Luffy, Yoh! Let's sing!  
  
Hyper people (That's our little group.):  
  
Go-ku had a pervert-ed Gojyo.  
  
Pervert-ed Gojyo.  
  
Pervert-ed Gojyo.  
  
Go-ku had a pervert-ed Gojyo with the mind of a hentai!  
  
(Gojyo: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!  
  
Hakkai: Maa maa...  
  
Sanzo: Hn.. Serves you right.  
  
Sasuke: *Nods.*  
  
Gaara: *Confused.*  
  
Lee: *Laughing his ass off.*  
  
Kai: *Stiffling laughter.*  
  
Max: *Laughing and rolling around.*  
  
Ray: *Grinning.*  
  
Zoro: *Laughing.*  
  
Sanji: *Confused as all hell.*  
  
Ren: Hmph! *Hiding smile.*  
  
Joey: Ha!  
  
P.J.: Whazza' goin' on?  
  
Brad: We are so doomed.)  
  
Hyper People:  
  
That pervert-ed Gojyo followed him to the bar one day,  
  
bar one-day,  
  
bar one-day,  
  
That pervert-ed Gojyo followed him to the bar one day,  
  
which was il-legal for perverts.  
  
(Gojyo: YOU ASSHOLE TOMBOY!  
  
Everyone else: *Laughing their asses off.*)  
  
Hyper people:  
  
The women got laid,  
  
got laid,  
  
got laid,  
  
The women got laid,  
  
which got Goku steemed.  
  
(Gojyo: *Mouth hanging wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide open.*  
  
Everyone else: *Gasping for air.*)  
  
Hyper people:  
  
Goku dragged that pervert-ed Gojyo back home,  
  
back home,  
  
back home,  
  
Goku dragged that pervert-ed Gojyo back home,  
  
and scolded him.  
  
(Gojyo: *Faints.*  
  
Everyone else: *Snickering.*)  
  
Hyper people:  
  
So that pervert-ed Gojyo,  
  
pervert-ed Gojyo,  
  
pervert-ed Gojyo,  
  
So that pervert-ed Gojyo,  
  
never did it again.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joce: *Laughing her ass off.*  
  
Joey: R&R people! 


End file.
